Budokai Universe
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Budokai my way you guys vote for the winner.
1. Chapter 1

Budokai Universe

This is the Budokai tournament my way welcome to the final prelim match Goku vs. Godzilla.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I only own the story idea

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the final match of the Budokai tournament for 2013."

"Yeah and this match is awesome as the man who saves Japan in the future takes on the creature that terrorized it in the past."

"Right you are Chaos let's get started." Warrior by Disturbed starts to play as Goku comes out. "And here's Goku."

"Yeah Rogue and my moneys on Goku to cremate Godzilla."

"That's good to know Chaos." The ground trembles as Godzilla walks to the ring. "Here we go Godzilla Goku right now to determine who will go to the Budokai tournament first round of sixteen men." Goku just looks up at the fifty foot tall monster and smirks as he charges and jumps up punching it in the gut. Godzilla doesn't even move as it roars and swings it's tail and smacks Goku out of the air and back down to the ground. "Oh and Goku is down."

"Get up you monkey." rogue sighs as Chaos starts to scream at Goku why Godzilla lifts it's leg and stomp on top of Goku.

"Well that was short no way Goku will beat the ten count now."

"Nooooooo." Chaos starts to mourn his lost money as the ref started the count of ten as Godzilla didn't move from the hole he had made. At seven Godzilla starts to shake and his left leg starts to raise as Goku pushes with all his might. Goku heaves and Godzilla stumbles back.

"Yes Goku go."

"Chaos you are not suppose to be cheering on the fighters."

"My moneys on the line."

"Not my problem." Chaos flips Rogue off. Rogue sighs as Goku starts to fly up into Godzilla's face.

"You're a big one huh." Godzilla roars and suddenly clamps his mouth shut on Goku."

"Oh man he just ate Goku."

"What the hell man." Suddenly Godzilla's mouth starts to twitch and slowly Goku pries open his mouth and flies out.

"Ok not cool." Godzilla blinks and Goku punches him in the eye.

"Oh Godzilla's going to have a shiner after that one." Goku kicks Godzilla in the chin and he stumbles back. Goku flies away from Godzilla and then flies fast into his gut. "Oh Goku taking it to Godzilla now."

"Yes no one can beat him." Rogue sighs as Chaos does a little dance. Godzilla tries to hit Goku with his tail but Goku catches it and pulls flipping Godzilla and sending the beast from the ring.

"Oh my god just like that it's over Goku beat Godzilla just now."

"Yes I won a bet."

"Miracles do happen."

"Oh fuck you."

"We will see you next week folks for the start of the Budokai Universe tournament Goku vs. Super-Man."

"Wait what no way!"

"Yes these two will clash in a week."

Rogue: And done now you guys control Super-man and Goku's fait as your vote determines the winner pm me or review with your pick thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Budokai Universe

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.

"Welcome to the first round of the Budokai Universe tournament folks I'm Rogue Lawman and along with Chaos we are here to explain the rules of the Budokai Universe tournament."

"Yeah if you get knocked out you lose and if you fall all the way from the ring you lose."

"Right and to be declared knocked out you have to be unable to answer a ten count."

"Let's get this fight underway then." Warrior by Disturbed plays as Goku comes out.

"And here's Goku who had to beat Godzilla to exit the prelims."

"Yeah and he won pretty easily."

"If you say so Chaos anyways lets get started as here comes Super-man." Super-man comes out to his theme song. Super-man and Goku just stare at each other before rushing each other and start to trade punches. Super-man blocks a punch and uppercuts Goku sending him air borne. Goku stops and hovers in the air before diving at Super-man and the two clash meting fist with fist. Both men shake their fist before Goku flies up into the air followed by Super-man. "Oh boy this is about to get intense."

"Yeah I love it." Rogue sighs as Goku fires a ki blast at Super-man who bats it away. The two fly at one another and start exchanging punches and kicks then Super-man grabs him and flies straight to the ground slamming Goku hard to the concrete ring. Super-man gets up and waits as Goku picks himself up and kicks him in the chest. Goku goes flying towards the edge of the ring but stops just short. Goku suddenly flies at Super-man and drives his fist into his gut and knees him in the jaw. Goku follows up by shooting a ki blast at close range which hits sending Super-man flying as he almost goes out of the ring but stops short. The two walk towards each other then start to sprint then run until they both punch the other in the face. Super-man stops just shprt of going out of the ring but Goku lands outside the ring.

"Wow Super-man knocked Goku from the ring."

"I don't believe it he was my pick to win the entire thing."

"Yes well the man of steel just beat Goku."

"Ok then that just happened."

"Yes we will see you in one weeks time when Naruto takes on Monkey D. Luffy next."

We'll that's a wrap I only got one vote and it was for Super-man thus he won please leave your vote for Naruto vs. Luffy in a review or private message thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Budokai Universe Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Only own the story idea.

"Welcome to the second first round match pitting Naruto against Monkey D. Luffy."

"Yeah and Luffy who wants to be the pirate king takes on the man trying to save the ninja world Naruto this should be good."

"Right Chaos and here comes Luffy." The One Piece theme song plays as Luffy comes out.

"Oh man and here comes Naruto." Hero by Nickleback plays as Naruto comes out. Naruto and Luffy shake hands before the gong is sounded and they start to circle each other. Luffy tries to stretch out his arm and grab Naruto but he weaves away and runs at Luffy and prepares a punch but Luffy stretches his head out of the way and then head buts Naruto. Luffy's arm comes flying back and hits Naruto in the back of the head. Luffy kicks Naruto as he bounces off the ground on top of his head and sends him rolling away. Luffy prepares his gum gum bullet but as he punches Naruto grabs his fist and pulls yanking Luffy towards him into a strong uppercut to his jaw. Why Luffy is air borne Naruto creates a clone that grabs his arms and flings him into the air. Naruto goes for a double ax handle but Luffy has recovered and the two exchange punches and kicks in the air. Luffy ducks a punch from Naruto and kicks him in the gut and drives his elbow into the back of Naruto's head sending him flying to the ground. The clone catches Naruto who is woozy but able to stay standing.

"Wow is Naruto allowed to use clones."

"Yeah this is a real fight Naruto always uses clones in his fights just like Luffy stretches in his battles it's all legal except killing your opponent."

"I see well then he's lucky the clone was there or this fight could be over."

"Indeed." Luffy lands and looks at the two Naruto's and slowly charges at them. Naruto and the clone return the charge and rush Luffy as he prepares to use his haki in his left fist. Luffy strikes first but Naruto ducks as the clone eats the power enforced punch as Naruto drove his head into Luffy's gut and brings his head up hitting him in the face with the back of his head. Luffy stumbles back as Naruto jumps up and roundhouse kicks him in the face. Luffy falls to a knee but quickly gets back up. Luffy turns only to see Naruto right in his face. He punches him but he disappears in smoke upon contact when a swirling ball of charka comes through the smoke and slams him in the chest and sends Luffy flying back. Luffy almost lands outside the ring but doesn't as the count starts.

"Luffy's done man."

"Yeah the counts to six." The count reaches ten and Luffy still doesn't move as the gong is sounded to end the fight.

"Our first K.O is held by Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah he knocked out Luffy with a resangan."

"Right Chaos well we now know the first fight in round two Naruto against Super-man."

"Super-man's going to kill him."

"Anyways our next first round match pits another version of Super-man in Super-man Prime against the leader of the Yellow Lantern Corps. Sinestro."

"Now they may actually kill each other."

"True two villains going at it next."

Vote for the next match as Super-man Prime takes on Sinestro thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Budokai Universe

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Welcome to the next match of the Budokai Universe."

"Yeah and someone may die this time."

"Yes Super-man Prime vs. Sinestro someone could possibly die since these two don't like rules that much."

"I love it."

"You would Chaos." The two combatants come out and stare each other down.

"You can't win Prime."

"Oh."

"You wont even hit me." Prime grinds his teeth.

"Wow bold words from Sinestro."

"You are right Rogue but Prime is known for doing the impossible." Prime charges Sinestro and punches only to hit a yellow circle.

"What the."

"Like it it's my ultimate defense like I said you can't hit me as long as it's up." Sinestro forms a dragon with his ring, which swoops down and fires a yellow ray at Prime. Prime jumps away and then takes flight and punches the construct in the head. The dragon whips it's tail around and smacks Prime to the earth. "Hah time to end this." The dragon disappears and an anvil takes it's place as Sinestro brings his hand down trying to crush Prime. Prime gets up and punches shattering the yellow construct. "What."

"My turn." Prime disappears and shows up behind Sinestro and punches hitting his shield and destroying it. Sinestro turns to take the punch square on the jaw. He goes rocketing through the air but Prime isn't done yet as he flies quickly over and kicks Sinestro in the back sending him air borne. Prime appears above Sinestro and clenches both hands together and blast Sinestro straight to the stone arena practically destroying it.

"Oh god."

"Hah Sinestro is probably dead now." The ref starts the ten count as Prime hovers in the air. The ref finally reaches ten and declares prime the winner by K.O.

"God what brutality from Prime."

"Yeah wasn't it great." Rogue sighs as Chaos chuckles.

"Anyways after the ring is fixed we have our next match."

"Yeah brother vs. brother."

"That's right Frieza vs. Cooler."

"And if you thought this was bad that's going to be way worst someone will get tortured in that thing."

"Yeah yeah and you love it right."

"But of course haha."

Thanks for reading please vote on who you think will win the Frieza vs. Cooler match thanks.


End file.
